For Lack of Anything Better to Do
by Ichinomiya Kantarou
Summary: What's this about? Let's see, just some randomness I guess..Can't really tell..Read it and see for yourself. XD


**Warning! **_The script below contains no plot and no relevant direction, just complete randomness, incessant bantering and rude remarks against each other. Please know that the writer intentionally excluded the characters' names to distinguish the owner of the dialogue. Well then, happy reading! Please leave comments afterwards. Thank you. :-)_**  
**

**Random Rallying of Rusty Remarks**

"What's keeping him busy?"

"Who are you referring to Urameshi?"

"Who else, fool. Don't go including yourself in a conversation you know nothing about. It would make you appear all the more stupid and brainless, pathetic. Humungous degradation can lead to death, if you must know."

"Shut up shrimp! Who asked for your opinion? You're the one not included in the conversation here!"

"Right, Hiei, since when did you concern yourself with Kuwabara's well-being?"

"I only warned the poor soul from further damaging his pitiful body. To suffer such great misfortune, to have a boor occupy it, I cannot even begin to imagine how one is able to cope up with such fruitless misery."

"I'd love to be a meanie to Kuwabara today, but something is really bugging me and it wouldn't go away unless I get answers from that guy."

"Oh you mean Kurama? Do not waste your time worrying for that fox, spirit detective. He has lived for centuries now, dealing with petty human problems will not even make him perspire a single bead of sweat. Besides, I think you have other more pressing matters to attend to, for instance, that unpredictable moody woman of yours who loves to smack your skull. I can hear her shriek your name a thousand miles from here, like a screaming banshee, that shrill voice is beginning to damage my eardrums. Do something to stop those horrible sounds coming from her else I'll be the one to do it, in any means possible to shut her up. Well now, what might have you done this time to anger her that bad?"

"Like it's any of your business Hiei Jaganshi. Fine, you all wait for me here, I'll be back in a jiffy. Gah Keiko, and here I am boldly walking into my execution, with no means of escape, and I even thought I could hide behind Kurama's back."

"Hide behind Kurama's back? Man that's dumb. What makes you think he'll save you, Urameshi? You're no chick! Only damsels in distress deserve Kurama's help you know."

"Nicely put, I never would have thought you actually have the brains to answer like that. Perhaps there is still hope for you, carrot-top."

"Stop calling me vegetable names you three-eyed freak!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll--I'll--"

"Go on carrot-top, it's perfectly natural for someone like you with little speech capacity to stammer and stutter. Besides it makes your threats even more, shall we say, enticing and believable?"

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you being sarcastic?"

"Can you not tell, fool?"

"Why you---!"

"It appears I'm being fetched by my body guards who are all currently engaged in a hot fight. Please excuse Hiei's rudeness, you must know by now it is in his nature to insult every single sight that he sees, which does not exclude you, Kuwabara. But don't be alarmed, it's actually his way of showing affections."

"Kurama! Nice timing! Maybe you can lend me a hand here?"

"Why Yusuke, I'm surprised you didn't heed my warning. And since my patience is rapidly thinning, I suppose it's time to take matters into my own hands."

"Hiei! Stop right there! I'm not finished with you yet! Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?! You plan to escape, don't you??"

"Invigorated as always, I am glad to see all of you are doing quite well. And you Hiei, are no exception. Truth be told, I feel you are in high spirits today. I wonder what might have made you this delighted."

"Spill it fox, what's keeping you?"

"Snobbish as always, yet I learned not to take it personally. Before I answer your question though, care to stay for a while longer? We haven't had time to get together like this, why not take the time to enjoy each other's company?"

"Well said Kurama. Perhaps I may as well stay here as you so desperately requested of me."

"I am deeply honored, my friend."

"And here I thought midget here's being serious with his threat to Keiko. That was a close one!"

"I am. However, I find it of utmost importance to gain answers from Kurama by force first. Besides, my sole purpose for setting foot in this despicable realm is just to keep the Kitsune's character in check, in case he's malfunctioning or doing something entirely--not fitting for someone like him."

"What, you think Kurama's out of his mind and would take every opportunity he gets to jump to the nearest building and break his bones and crush his skull? He's not insane you know, unlike some people here."

"Hey were you pertaining to me, Urameshi? Are you picking a fight with me?"

"Genius, don't be self-centered. That remark wasn't meant for you at all, DUH."

"There goes another pathetic embarrassing moment for you, fool, for participating in something which you were not originally invited. Pity you tend to be ignored always."

"You stay out of this, you reptile!"

"Oh, I'm impressed you finally came up of another brilliant insult to me in such short notice, since I'm starting to get tired with the usual seafood nickname. Accept my sincerest congratulations, why don't you?"

"Hiei, you're supposed to be answering to me. Anyway, need I still remind you not to worry about me at all? I assure you I am perfectly fine. My sudden interest in school activities isn't anything alarming. It is part of my role as a model student, to maintain my status, I must mingle with them and learn their ways."

"You've mingled with them long enough, look at you now, Youko Kurama, reduced to having combat with measly home works and projects, nothing life-threatening, how entirely disappointing for someone of your reputation. I suppose I need not remind you as well to train and to keep your fighting abilities in check. The occurrence of evil is completely unpredictable, I need not tell you that. You never know when the enemies will strike."

"Hiei, you sound as if you're..."

"Jealous?"

............shocked silence........

"What? I only helped Kurama state what's on his mind. What are you all looking at?"

"Kuwabara Kazuma, say something absurd like that again and I will not hold back from unleashing my Jagan eye's wrath on you! And to make your punishment more interesting, I might consider your worth to witness the cruelty and morbidity of my Black Dragon and Darkness Flame. Be honored if I decided to finish you off with my greatest techniques. It only means you are worth something after all, no matter how infinitesimal it is."

"Are you threatening me? Or are you just trying to show off? Either way I won't back off! I'll fight to preserve my honor and prevent you from destroying this world---"

"An exaggerated reaction as usual, something only fools like you are capable of, amazing really, though I did not mean to flatter you in any way."

"You freak of nature--"

"Aren't we starting to get a little off course here, Hiei, Kuwabara? If you all don't mind, I have an appointment to attend to right now. Do you have something else to say, Hiei?"

"Like the sly fox you are, Kurama, using us as an excuse to avoid further questioning. If that's the way you want it, then fine. No matter, whether you like it or not, I will make it a point to drop by every chance I get. Prepare your school to be haunted by me, warn them in advance of what eccentricities are soon to come their way."

"Sure thing Hiei, visit me as much as you want, you're very much welcome. I don't mind having you around. In fact I actually look forward to it, contrary to what you would like to believe. Without you, I am forced to combat my boredom alone, which is rather depressing. So I advise you to prepare yourself as well, let's see if you can survive school life as easily as you thought it out to be."

"Is that a challenge, fox?"

"Just a casual invitation for fun, Hiei. Well then, Yusuke, Kuwabara, if you wouldn't mind, I'll go ahead to my appointment. Tardiness just doesn't sit well with me."

"Take care then Kurama, we'll be seeing you around! Now shrimp, bring it on!"

"Conversing with someone like you is not only tiresome, but boring as well. I better leave before I get contaminated with your filth and stupidity, lummox."

"Lummox? What does that mean now, shrimp?"

"It's not a crime to read the dictionary once in a while, airhead."

"Wow, you mean to say, you, a Makai shrimp, actually reads a dictionary?"

"Impressive, it seems you've developed complete immunity with insults being candidly thrown at you. You truly are a certified and official boor, fool."

"Well I'm impressed sea creatures nowadays have the eyes and brains to enable them to read a dictionary, shrimp!"

"Oh, I thought I transformed into a reptile just now, why call me in that old lame seafood nickname then?"

"Argh! Will you two just cut it out? Give yourselves a break!"

"Whatever you say, spirit detective."

"That's right Urameshi, allow me to give a permanent break to this freaking midget here!"

"I'll gladly accept it if it means no longer seeing your unpleasant face."

"I said CUT IT OUT, teammate or no teammate, I really won't hesitate to take DRASTIC measures just to shut you two up!"

"Let's hear it then."

"Are you sure you want to hear about my plan, Hiei? You might not like it, it might even make you puke, or worst, it might even haunt you to the ends of the world—"

"Spirit detective, are you even familiar with the word fearless? If not, then I would give you the same suggestion I have given that boor over there. But you see, I just hate repeating myself."

"Yeah…Right…Fine…I give up! Race you to the top!"

…disappears leaving a trail of smoke behind…

"Er-Wait Urameshi! What top are you talking about?"

"Can't you tell, stupid? He means YOUR carrot-TOP. If you still can't get it, then I suggest you try poking your brain with your spirit sword, schlep."

"Huh? Now what's a schlep? Hey three-eyed-leprechaun, don't you go talking to me in Makai language!"

"This is too much, I am leaving."

"Coward! Wait up!"

---


End file.
